Episode 8116 (1st May 2013)
Plot Karl continues to put pressure on Stella to marry him as soon as possible. Stella's unnerved by his manner and refuses to commit. When Stella notices Gloria's snazzy new earrings, Gloria becomes shifty and Stella's immediately suspicious. Gloria berates Stella for turning down Karl's proposal, pointing out that she's not getting any younger. Eileen and Paul arrive in the café. Julie and Deirdre are delighted to see them reunited. Paul asks Jason to be best man at his wedding and Jason agrees, pleased for them both. Sylvia's annoyed to discover that Peter and Rob are giving away free coffee at the bookies and thereby reducing the café's takings. Owen leans on Stella for the next instalment of money. Stella is forced to write him a cheque, although it's clear she's troubled. Rob gloats over the fact takings are up considerably at the bookies. He tells Peter that he could run the place single-handed. Peter refuses to rise to it. Sylvia comes in and berates them both for stealing the café's coffee trade. Karl asks Owen for his job back, telling him that he wants to see the Rovers back up and running as soon as possible. Leanne confronts Stella and in front of Karl, warns her that marrying him would be a terrible mistake. Peter and Rob continue to score points off each other. Peter draws up a rota and tells Rob that he's got to work the evening shift. Rob's narked but Tracy calms him down. David and Kylie return from their scan and announce that they're expecting a baby girl. Gail's thrilled whilst Nick looks awkwardly at Kylie. Paul arrives home and tells Eileen that he's got his old job back. Eileen does her best to be pleased for him. Karl threatens Leanne outside the bistro and grabbing her arm violently, tells her to keep her spiteful thoughts to herself and stop poisoning Stella against him or she'll regret it. Leanne's shocked. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl threatens Leanne after she warns Stella that marrying him would be a big mistake; Peter scuppers Rob's date with Tracy; and David and Kylie return from their scan and announce they are expecting a girl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,870,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes